Patent literatures 1 and 2 mentioned below disclose examples of plasma processing apparatuses. Each of these plasma processing apparatuses carries out plasma processing such as plasma dicing and plasma ashing on a substrate in a state of holing the substrate on a transfer carrier constituted of an annular frame and a holding sheet. At the time of the plasma processing, both the annular frame and the holding sheet are covered by a cover so that each of the annular frame and the holding sheet is not exposed to plasma.
Patent Literature 1 is Japanese Patent No. 4858395, and Patent Literature 2 is U.S. Patent publication No. 2012/0238073.